berserker_jfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels of Iron
A half military, half scientific group, dedicated to the opposition and destruction of Evalyn's throttle hold on the world. Oh yes baby, we're gonna have that shit go down! Oh and if you've played or know the Saints Row series, some information may sound familiar. Dem is de rules # Keep your base location a secret # Do not rat out your comrades # Keep your skinsuits on underneath your civi disguises Military Branches With the advent of common nanotechnology, the AOI went and acquired several thousand Sol-Type nanobots, to infused it's soldiers with. The result of this being soldier that had infinite stamina during the day and unchanged stamina during the night. And Aqua-Type nanobots, for the creation of underwater cities, in case Evalyn found one of the Angels of Iron's outposts or main branches. Glub glugg glug blub? The underwater cities, despite their name, aren't literal cities on the ocean floor. Even with Aqua-Type nano-punks, that would be suicide. They're almost alien looking from a distance though. Anyway, these cities are approximately 30 metres down from sea level, resembling large glass bubbles, accessed by marine tubes from the surface. Given the nature of these cities, the glass used for the barrier of the city, keeping the water out has the combined properties of Tempered glass and Pyrex glass. Giving it greater resilience in the face of increased pressure and temperature. Budgeted Research Researcher that survived Evalyn's Usurper event at the Aurora Station, made the core of this research team. Though the key difference being that less funding meant that making kick-ass weapons to slaughter Evalyn and her Astraemon forces, were harder to make. Fortunately, some countries secretly funded the AOI, in an attempt to get their own back on Evalyn. A fair few amount of artefacts from Aurora Station survived and are in-use for the AOI, including the Infinite Printer. You'd think Evalyn would have that in her possession, but no, the printer's 'awareness' prevents her or any of her associates from using it. Infinite food, Infinite water, Infinite resources, but not money. The printer knows better than to fuck with economics, with infinite money. Research Team Members: * Dr. Joul around Badass * Dr. Mortuuscor Engineering * Dr. Hydra Nanobots * Luigi Uomo Che-Salta Plumber * Samuel Mint & Energy Manager * Dave Dave Legitimate Businessmen Given the need for cash in a group like the AOI, a business that supplies this would be needed. Enter...........De Burge Bar. A semi-successful bar & cafe combination located in nearly all of the enclosed cities, ruled by agents of Eva's direct subordinates/ people directly under herself. Usually, this is 1 of her children, but there are frequent enough cases where other folk run a city or outpost, in Eva's name. I digress. De Burge Bar and De Burge Gaff are a front business, to pay for the materials and research for weapons to try and take down Evalyn, from her throne that's metaphorically made of skulls. Trouble is, the franchise doesn't seem to be making too much money. Yes it's making 'enough' to get 'there' eventually. But the sooner the better and all that. The One Rule No fighting, or be instantly removed from the premises by local policing agents, or, be KO'd and thrown out into the street, or over the Garden's wall. Destructive Drinks Between both parts of De Burge buildings, several dangerous and intense drinks can be purchased. These drinks of course, are June's creations. These being: Demon Blood Caffeine High sugar, extreme caffeine content, known to cause schizophrenic-esc hallucinations. Lethal to anyone who cannot tolerate too much sugar of caffeine, or has a condition like as a weak heart. Also fatal to fetuses. - Black Luster Cola Caffeine Lesser version of demon blood, but cola flavoured. - Berry Blast Cannon Caffeine Black Luster Cola, but can be any berry flavour. - Cherry Lancer Alcoholic Cherry brandy and carbonated Cherry flavoured Cola - Vanilla Whip Alcoholic Vanilla extract and Vodka, with ice, salt and slices of lemons & limes. - Demon Blood: Armageddon Caffeine A somehow more extreme version of Demon blood. Known to cause toxic shock once a person consuming it sleeps. Unexpected bonus but dangerous to cure insomnia. - Demon Blood: Light Caffeine Made with 2/3 less sugar, whilst maintaining the caffeine content and flavour. So, still don't give it to people with high blood pressure or anything like that. - Final thoughts The Angels of Iron are a military-based group, with the cause of dethroning Eve in any way they can, to which end, they're fuelled by Energy Drinks and Alcohol in a different way than you normally see. Their rules are You may think 'but how the fuck is any of that legal when they're all poisonous or practically poison?!' First off, wavers need to be signed. Secondly, Eve rules all, including the allowing of such drinks to be given to people.